1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to an apparatus for and method of forming images and, more particularly, to an apparatus for and method of forming images, which may improve a developing member configured to develop a toner image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses configured to form images on a recording medium may include printers, photocopiers, fax machines, and multifunctional copiers/printers into which functions thereof are integrated. An image forming apparatus, particularly, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, may form electrostatic latent images on a photosensitive member and develop the electrostatic latent images using a developing agent, such as a toner, to form images.
In recent years, research has been conducted into a contactless developing technique of forming high-quality images using a simple configuration. A conventional contactless developing technique includes converting a toner into a cloud state by inducing discharge due to electric energy applied to an wire electrode disposed apart from a donor roller configured to convey the toner.
However, when the toner is converted into the cloud state using the wire electrode, the density of clouds may be non-uniform due to the use of an electrode wire with a small diameter, thereby causing image failures, such as image banding and blur. Also, when the donor roller is used, part of the toner may remain on the donor roller after a developing process, thereby causing image failures, such as a ghost phenomenon. Furthermore, since the natural frequency of the electrode wire is within an audio-frequency range of 2 kHz or less, noise may occur. Also, due to long-term application of a high tension to the electrode wire, the endurance of an image forming apparatus may be degraded. For example, the electrode wire may be cut.